La Obra
by Furiael
Summary: Durante la obra escolar, Gohan y Videl se encuentran en una posición muy incómoda... Pero ellos están realidad molestos por ello? One-Shot original de Lilly-sama


**Presentación:** Quiero presentarle a aquellos que no hablan inglés un oneshot muy bonito sobre Gohan y Videl. Fue escrito por mi amiga Lilly-sama, así que espero que les guste también. Esta fue su entrada para uno de los concursos organizados por SweetestIrony.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, Shounen Jump y TOEI, desde 1984.

* * *

**La Obra**

**Por Lilly-sama**

_Traducción por Makai Alexa_

_

* * *

_

Su cara mostraba claramente su disgusto. Videl observó con detenimiento a… la cosa… que se suponía debía vestir. Ya era lo suficientemente malo el haber sido escogida por sus compañeros de clase el participar en esta estúpida obra, ¿pero ahora esto? No, de ninguna manera. ¡NO habría forma alguna que ella vistiera _eso_!

"No tienes elección y lo sabes." Su supuestamente mejor amiga le recordó, mientras una sonrisilla se formaba en sus labios. "Harás el papel de la Princesa Angélica, y esto," dijo mientras mostraba el traje, "es lo que ella viste."

Videl intentó fulminar a la rubia con la mirada. "¿Y porqué ella vestiría algo como esto?"

"Por que es así como quiero que ella esté vestida."

"¿¿Le llamas a esto _ropa_??"

Erasa suspiró. "Solo colócatela. Tengo que ver si te queda."

"¡No me importa!, ¡No voy a vestirme con _eso_!"

Erasa decidió que era el momento para usar su mejor arma: los ojos de perrito. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior empezó a temblar, mientras ella colocaba su mejor expresión.

"Por favorrrrr…"

Videl se mordió el labio. Era tan difícil resistirse a ella cuando hacía esa expresión. Al final, se dio por vencida.

"Está bien…"

Su rostro se mostró animado otra vez, Erasa saltaba de alegría. "¡Perfecto! Voy a ver unas cosas de Gohan por allá, para ver si su traje le queda. ¡Te veo en el ensayo!"

Y luego salió de la habitación, dejando a Videl mirando fijamente a la puerta cerrada. Luego observó el vestido que tenía que usar, y suspiró.

"Grandioso. Esto es grandioso."

--

"Bien chicos, vamos a ensayar la escena donde el Caballero Negro salva a la Princesa Angélica." Erasa, la directora de escena, anunció. "Ahora Videl, por favor, quítate la bata de baño."

"¿Por qué?" La chica de cabello negro preguntó, mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Es solo un ensayo, no hay necesidad de que usemos los vestidos."

Envuelto en su traje de Caballero Negro, Gohan trataba de imaginar qué podría estar tan mal con el vestido de Videl, como para que la chica no quisiera que nadie la viera en él.

"Porque necesito ver cómo te queda." Erasa respondió, fastidiada.

"¿No puedes verlo cuando estemos solas?"

"Sólo quítate la bata de baño Videl, ¡AHORA!"

"¡ESTÁ BIEN!"

Se quitó la bata de baño y la arrojó muy enfadada a la directora de escena, quien la recibió de lleno en su cara. Sin embargo, su fastidio desapareció cuando la bata se cayó de su rostro y vio a Videl en el traje diseñado por ella misma.

Gohan estaba contento por usar una máscara, porque de esa forma, nadie podía ver su cara roja, o a dónde dirigía su mirada. Tragó, tratando con toda su voluntad de evitar observar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Justo igual a todos los presentes en el auditorio.

Su ira disminuyó. Videl notó que todos la observaban en un silencio eterno, y su cara se encendió. Se vio a sí misma, lanzando injurias mentalmente a Erasa por hacerla vestir el maldito traje.

Era todo blanco, con bordes dorados. La parte de arriba parecía la de un bikini, mostrando un escote muy pronunciado para el gusto de Videl. La falta tenía un corte diagonal, haciendo que fuera larga de un lado, y corta del otro. Ella llevaba unos cuantos brazaletes dorados en cada muñeca, y también un collar dorado. Sandalias blancas adornaban sus pies, con lazos que iban hasta las rodillas.

"¡Te ves ASOMBROSA, Videl!" Erasa exclamó, siendo la primera en recuperarse. Sonrió. "No estás de acuerdo, ¿Gohan?"

Logrando finalmente desviar su Mirada desde Videl hacia el suelo, Gohan tartamudeó una respuesta incomprensible, hacienda que todos se echaran a reír, sonrojándolo aún más.

Sin embargo, Videl no estaba de humor para reír.

"¡¡Sólo cállate y empecemos de una buena vez!!" Gritó.

"Está bien." Dijo Erasa, aunque seguía sonriendo. Ver a Gohan tartamudeando y sonrojándose era simplemente gracioso. Eventualmente ella calmó su risa y luego exclamó:

"Ok chicos, ¡vamos a empezar!"

--

"¡¿Tenemos que QUÉ?!"

Erasa suspiró. Ella sabía que ninguno de ellos accedería a hacerlo.

"Se tienen que besar." Repitió

"¡Pero no podemos!" Ambos gritaron en perfecta sincronía una vez más.

"Está en el libreto. Tienen que hacerlo."

"¡Protesto!" Un jovencito rubio gritó de repente, levantándose de su asiento.

"Cállate, Sharpner." La directora de escena ordenó. "Este no es asunto tuyo."

"¡Claro que sí lo es! ¡No puedo dejar que este nerd bese a mi novia!"

"¿Puedes dejar de soñar?" Videl gritó desde el escenario. "¡Nunca seré tu novia, Sharpner!"

El joven de cabello largo volvió a sentarse, mientras reprochaba. Erasa movió su cabeza a él y luego continuó con los dos que estaban en el escenario.

"Empecen la escena" Ella les dijo en tono cansado.

"¡¡NO!!" Ellos respondieron nuevamente.

"Está bien, no se besen ahora, pero tendrán que hacerlo durante la presentación. Ahora, empiecen la escena, sin beso."

Los dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro se aliviaron al no tener que besarse en esta ocasión, pero durante la presentación… No tendrían otra opción.

Tenían que besarse.

--

Abriendo un poco el telón, Gohan miraba nervioso a todas las personas que fueron a ver la obra escolar. Tragó en seco. ¿Tendría que hacer la obra en frente de todas esas personas? No se sentía muy confiado.

Luego ubicó a su familia y amigos en la audiencia. Incluso Vegeta estaba allí. Se preguntó con qué lo habría amenazado Bulma para hacerlo venir. O tal vez solo fue para burlarse de él.

Y fue cuando ubicó con la Mirada a una inmensa figura apoyada a la pared al final del auditorio. Sus ojos expresaron su asombro.

_¿¿__Piccolo??_

"¿Por qué aun no tienes tu disfraz? ¡La obra empieza en diez minutos! ¡Tienes que apresurarte!"

El joven Saiya-jin se dio vuelta para ver a Erasa, quien se observaba muy nerviosa. Él entendía por qué; después de todo, ella fue quien escribió el libreto, lo dirigió y diseñó el vestuario, y habían muchas personas en la audiencia. Había muchas cosas por las cuales ponerse nervioso.

"De acuerdo. Iré a cambiarme ahora." Dijo él, para no enfadarla.

"¡Apresúrate!"

--

Chichi estaba emocionada. Su hijo mayor era el protagonista de la obra escolar; no podía esperar hasta el momento de iniciar. Sin embargo, ella esperaba que no hiciera el ridículo. Es que podía ser tan torpe en ocasiones.

El auditorio se oscureció, y el telón se abrió. Chichi dejó su cámara lista: ya se daba inicio a la obra.

--

Erasa estaba aliviada. A la audiencia parecía gustarle la obra, y los actores llevaban a cabo sus roles perfectamente.

Ahora era la escena esperada por todos: la escena donde el Caballero Negro y la Princesa Angélica se besan, interpretada por Gohan y Videl.

--

La audiencia observaba como el Caballero Negro derrotaba fácilmente a los bandidos que intentaron secuestrar a la Princesa Angélica. Asustados, los bandidos dieron la retirada, dejando al Caballero y a la Princesa solos en el escenario.

Videl se acercó a su compañero y empezó a decir sus líneas.

"Nuevamente has salvado mi vida, Caballero." Ella sonrió. "Gracias."

"Es siempre un placer, Princesa." Gohan, como el Caballero Negro, respondió.

"Si cumplieras mi deseo…" Videl continuó. "Por favor, quítate esa mascara oscura y muéstrame el verdadero rostro de mi Salvador…"

La audiencia estaba en silencio mientras la Princesa y el Caballero se observaban el uno al otro por un momento, sin decir palabra. Y luego, el Caballero Negro sonrió tristemente.

"Discúlpeme, Princesa, pero ese deseo no se lo puedo cumplir." Él tomó gentilmente su mano y la besó. "Adiós, querida Princesa." Y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

"¿Será que tu eres Allen?" Ella dijo de repente, deteniéndolo. Ella caminó para acercarse a él, pero este no se dio la vuelta. "Hace mucho tiempo, el dejó esta tierra para cumplir su sueño y explorar el mundo; ¿podrías tú ser él?"

El Caballero Negro no respondió, lo cual hizo sonreír a la princesa, segura de que tenía la razón. Ella se movió en frente de él.

"Si no has olvidado nuestra promesa de la niñez…" Videl hacía su mayor esfuerzo para ocultar su nerviosismo mientras continuaba, acercándose a Gohan. "Entonces por favor… Por favor, muéstramelo en estos labios."

Gohan cerró sus ojos. No quería que las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera. Si besaba a Videl, el quería hacerlo, pero sin forzarla. Pero… No podía decepcionar a nadie. Todos habían trabajado tanto para preparar la obra; no podía decepcionarlos.

Él sintió las manos de ella sobre sus hombros, y abrió sus ojos, viendo que ella movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación para continuar.

"¿Estás segura?" Él le preguntó en voz baja, para que la audiencia no pudiera escucharlo

"Si." Ella le susurró. Luego respiró profundo y dijo, "Bésame."

El colocó su mano en su esbelta cintura, arrastrándola cerca de él, luego se agachó un poco mientras ella se empinaba, ambos cerrando los ojos, y sus labios se encontraron.

_¡¡SI!!_ Erasa pensó, extasiada. _¡¡Se están besando__!!_

Chichi tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras grababa el primer beso de su ya no niño pequeño. Los chicos crecen tan rápido…

Mientras Mr. Satan, estaba tan impactado para reaccionar, que terminó por desmayarse. La audiencia estaba muy ocupada mirando a la romántica escena que ni siquiera lo notaron.

Algún tiempo pasó, pero los dos jóvenes actores aun seguían besándose. Parecían haber olvidado a la audiencia, la obra y todo lo demás. Solo eran él y ella. Y nada más.

Luego de un largo rato, los dos finalmente interrumpieron su beso. No se movieron, quedando ambos abrazados, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

"_¡Perdóname, Princesa Angélica__!"_ Ellos vagamente escucharon a alguien susurrar, aun seguían en su propio mundo.

"_¡¡Perdóname, Princesa Angélica__!!"_ Escucharon nuevamente, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Allí fue cuando recordaron la obra, y abruptamente abrieron sus ojos.

Gohan aclaró su garganta. "Perdóname, Princesa Angélica. Se supone que esto no debía ocurrir."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella. "¿Has olvidado nuestra promesa de la niñez? ¿De que nos casaríamos algún día?"

El la alejó de sí, inmediatamente extrañando su calor. Luego, respiró profundo. "Tu padre no quiere que estemos cerca el uno del otro, y me ordenó dejar estas tierras… No puedo desobedecer una orden del Rey, así que me fui…"

"Allen…" Ella dijo, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran.

"No puedo cumplir esa promesa de la niñez, Princesa… Por favor, perdóname." El se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuchó la voz de ella llamándolo, su voz interrumpida por el llanto. Se detuvo, apretando sus puños.

"Debes perdonarme, Princesa."

"Allen… Por favor…"

"Adiós… Angélica."

La Princesa observó a su Caballero que la abandonaba, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, llorando.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Padre? Yo… Yo lo amo."

El telón se cerró, señalando el final de la escena, y la audiencia aplaudió, conmovida por la presentación. Algunos, incluso, se secaron algunas lágrimas.

--

"¡Guau! ¡Esa fue una gran obra!"

"¡Me fascinó! Los actores estuvieron tan bien; ¡que parecía que estuvieran enamorados de verdad!"

"Me encantó la escena del beso. Tan romántico y a la vez tan triste."

"Allen no podía permitir que otro tipo se casara con su princesa. Estoy feliz de que haya decidido pelear contra el Rey para recuperarla."

"¡Fue genial cuando él derrotó a todos los hombres del Rey! Y cuando se quitó la máscara para mostrarle al Rey quien era realmente… ¡Es tan guapo!"

"¡La última batalla entre el Caballero Negro y el Rey fue asombrosa!"

"Su amor era tan hermoso. Estoy feliz de que terminaran juntos."

"Rayos, arruiné mi máscara…"

--

Finalmente, la obra había terminado, y al fin ella podría deshacerse del maldito disfraz. Ah, su propia ropa. Se sentía mucho más cómoda con ella. Haciendo rápidamente una cola de caballo en su cabello, Videl salió del camerino.

"Aww… Ya te cambiaste…"

Videl se dio la vuelta para ver a Erasa. "¿Y por qué debería tenerlo puesto? ¡Ya la obra terminó!"

"¡Pero te quedaba tan bien!"

"Bueno, no esperes que lo vuelva a usar por un muy largo tiempo. Lo odio."

Erasa movió sus ojos, mientras las dos mejores amigas seguían su camino hacia la fiesta post-obra que se llevaba a cabo en el gimnasio. Se encontraron con Gohan en el camino, de vuelta en sus acostumbradas ropas. Sólo que se dirigía al camino contrario.

"¿A dónde vas, Gohan? La fiesta es para este lado." Erasa dijo, mientras señalaba la dirección correcta.

"Lo sé." Respondió él, siguiendo su camino. "Es por ello que voy para aquel lado."

"¡Détente ahí mismo!" Videl dijo, sujetando su brazo. "Si yo tengo que ir a esta loca fiesta, ¡entonces ten por seguro que tu irás tu también!"

"Pero Videl…"

Ella lo ignoró, y empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio, arrastrándolo con ella. Erasa los siguió, y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"Por cierto," Ella empezó, mientras seguía con su sonrisa. "Parece que disfrutaron mucho ese beso."

Los jóvenes de cabello oscuro se detuvieron abruptamente, y la chica inmediatamente se soltó del brazo del muchacho, mientras las caras de ambos estaban tan rojas como un tomate o mucho más.

"V-Vamos a la fiesta." Gohan dijo.

"S-Si." Videl respondió.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el gimnasio nuevamente, aun sonrojados. Erasa los siguió, su sonrisita siempre presente.

_Fue sólo una actuación. _Videl se dijo a sí misma. _Ese beso no significó nada. _Luego observó a Gohan, cuyo rostro seguía rojo. Ella sonrió levemente.

_Un día, tal vez… Seas realmente mi caballero…_

_

* * *

_

**¡Finale!**

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales:** Si les gustó, pueden dejar el review aquí o en la cuenta de Lilly-sama (para ella es en inglés o francés). Espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí.

Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa


End file.
